Can't Say Goodbye
by Kadama
Summary: This is my first real fic. It involves you, the reader, and any gundam pilot of your choice. If you love any g-boy and can stand sappy stuff, you'll like this! .


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing sniffles I wish I did, but unfortunately, that dream is not reality. You, the reader, own yourself though, so enjoy you and something I do not own! .

Can't Say Goodbye 

By: Kadama

You look out the window and sigh. It's raining again. You still wish you could see him, but all you can do at the moment is think of him.

You hadn't seen him for over two years. He had to go fight for the safety of the earth. It had been a long battle and you feared for his life everyday and every moment you thought of him. When he hadn't come back after a year, you were extremely worried. However, as the days turned to weeks and those to months, you began to forget about him altogether.

Then a week ago, you received a phone call from your best friend. She said she had seen the old ruler of your mind walking down the street. At first, you didn't believe her, because she liked to tease you once in a while. However, when she told you this information, she was totally sincere and never said anything like "I'm kidding," or anything that would suggest she was lying. She described him and was a perfect match. The bad part was that your friend didn't see where he was headed so you don't know where he is.

Now you come back from your thoughts and look at the clock. 4:37 p.m. You're the only one home and none of your friends are around today. It's a boring afternoon.

Since that phone call, he's all you can think about. You wonder where he has been this whole time, and this week_. Where could he be staying? He probably won't know anyone around here_, you think to yourself.

Maybe a walk would clear your thoughts. Even though it's raining, you feel that you need to go outside somewhere_. I'll go to the place we used to go when we were younger, before all this fighting started_.

So you get out a sweater and an umbrella and walk outside. It's not raining hard, but it is a little windy. You hold on to the umbrella tightly as you walk down the side of the road. You take a turn at the end of the street and into a small forest.

You remember the way to your old meeting place, although you haven't been there since...since he left. You won't let yourself cry, you're too strong for that. It's just that you had felt so much for him and you never got the chance to tell him. You feel that you might get too emotional if you went back to that place. But this week is different, you feel something pulling at you, telling you that you must go back there, especially since he could be anywhere.

The important thing is that you know he's alive...somewhere.

You walk into the clash of trees, bushes, the multi-colored flowers. The rain falls lightly onto the leaves and petals, giving the hope of new life among the vegetation. The birds are tucked away in their nests until the sun shines again when the short rain shower is over. You keep walking straight, hearing the crunch of sticks and branches under your feet. Then you take a right turn onto a very small pathway created by people walking on it. Really only two people.

You can hardly see the trail considering it has been at least two years since anyone you know has been here. You still know the way perfectly. You could walk this whole way blindfolded if you had to.

You follow the narrow trail, trying to keep your umbrella out of the nearby branches, when finally you reach a very small clearing. A huge tree - perfect for climbing as you remember - sits in the middle with a tire swinging from a crudely tied rope on one of its branches.

You walk up to the tree and gaze at its time-worn trunk. Your eyes follow to the tire swing. You remember when you played there with him, pushing each other on the swing, and having races to see who could get to the top of the tree first. No one really ever won, you would each wait up for each other, then climb to the top together and have some lengthy conversation about the meaning of life. Or sometimes you two would just sit and stare quietly at the world around you, clearing your thoughts. It was never dull in your little private place you shared with him.

He was your best friend. It was hard to say what your relationship with him was. So many people said, "those two are in love, they're going to get married some day." You can't remember how many times you and he laughed at the thought. You always thought of yourselves as loyal friends to one another, nothing more.

When the two of you grew older, however, feelings started to rise in you about him, and you could sense the same in him, too. It was hard to describe. Maybe it actually was the beginning of love. However, he didn't stay long enough for you to find out.

While pondering your thoughts of past feelings, you hadn't realized that the rain and wind were starting to die down. You walk over to the tire swing and slide your legs through. You put the umbrella on the ground and proceed to put your feet on the wet floor of leaves and twigs and push yourself a little.

You sway back and forth on the tire, thinking of everything, not just him, but everything else seemed to spill into your mind brought upon by this situation: your friends, family, school, the world, the universe...him. No matter what you did, every thought always came back to the subject of your childhood friend.

Your thoughts continue to deepen, so much that you almost don't hear the sound behind you. The crunching of leaves can be heard through the silent forest you temporarily reside in. You think, _it's probably some animal looking for food. _

You turn around slowly, hoping to see an animal, you're almost afraid of what else could be there. However, reality said it was time to face your fears, because there was no animal sanding behind you, but a person.

You notice that this person looks very familiar. You can recognize that same hairstyle he's had since he was little, though now it is tangled from neglect. He's still skinny as ever, now more so from malnutrition and not enough sleep. Beyond all this, you look into his eyes and notice that all the worry is gone from them. They are now filled with comfort, relief, and now...happiness.

He walks toward you slowly, you being too stunned to speak. He's not a boy anymore, but a man, a man who helped save humanity, and now he stands before you.

Then he finally stops about six inches in front of you and smiles, oh so slightly. He looks very gentle right now. You open your mouth to say something, but he puts a finger to your lips, silencing you before you could say a word.

He brings his hand down from your mouth and takes your hands in his. He leans forward and whispers in your ear, so softly you can barely hear it, but he manages to say, "I love you." The words he spoke were so soft, so gentle, you could hardly believe he said it.

He then moves his mouth slowly towards the front of your face, and gently places his lips on yours. You never imagined your reunion with him would be like this. You also didn't know it could be this nice. You thought you might be afraid at the beginning of your kiss that this is not what you wanted, but as time quickly passed (or slowly, time almost seemed to stop), you could feel the relief pouring out of your body that this is what you've been longing for, and unconsciously wishing for.

He holds you in his arms for what seems like forever, but he finally pulled away from you. You looked into his eyes, his smiling eyes. You smile at him, and he smiles back. You say quietly, "I love you too."

You stare at each other for a long while, you almost though it unimaginable that a Gundam pilot could love a regular person such as yourself. This thought vanishes however when his eyes fill with playfulness as he exclaims, "race you to the top of the tree!" You laugh and begin to climb onto the branches.

Owari

A/N: This was kind of hard to write, with no specific descriptions or names, but I really liked writing this, thinking how (I hope) all of the people who like different g-boys can read this and enjoy it. Please R&R, I appreciate it! Arigato! .


End file.
